There's Something about Ron Weasley
by FoxyPrincess235
Summary: This is a story about the trio's 7th year at hogwarts. it is mainly a romance story and doesn't follow j k rowling's story line. hope you enjoy. RonHermione
1. Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 1 Dreams and Nightmares

A/N- We're going to pretend that book 6 never came out and that Snape is still the potion's master, Harry is still at school, and he and Ginny are still going out. Also Ginny got outstanding on all of her OWL's and she got pushed up a year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I love you Hermione," exclaimed Ron as they were walking along the lake.

"Oh, Ron! I love you too!" Hermione was so happy that he had finally expressed his true feelings toward her.

She turned to tell him that she had loved him since the first time that she had seen him. That was on the Hogwarts Express in their first year, but before she could tell him he kissed her. It was a passionate, deep, loving kiss. She had been waiting for this moment for so many years. He started to slide his hands up her shirt when she awoke with a start.

"Come on Hermione, it's time to get up! You're gonna miss breakfast." Ginny was starting to get annoyed that Hermione wasn't getting up, so she decided to throw a pillow at her.

"Hey! Ginny stop it! I'm getting up, ok, see I'm up!" She said as she jumped out of bed and threw the pillow back at Ginny.

"What were you dreaming about, that lover of yours again?" asked Ginny with a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about, I don't have a lover." said Hermione as she started to blush.

The truth was that ever since school had started half a month ago Hermione had been having these passionate dreams about Ron every night. She sometimes had dreams where she was just standing there and watching him shower. She thought that they were odd, but none the less they turned her on.

"Of course you do, you told me yesterday!" Said Ginny almost positive that Hermione had told her and that she herself was not dreaming it.

"Oh, well, I forgot that I told you, but yes, it was about him again." "But who.." Ginny started to say, but Hermione cut her off, "I already told you that I can't tell you who it is yet, but don't worry, I promise you that it isn't Harry."

"Oh, alright, well we better get down to breakfast before all the food is gone, oh, and I heard that at the end of breakfast Dumbledore is going to make an announcement, so we better get going before we miss it." She told Hermione as she went into the bathroom to get dressed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile in the boys dorm Ron was also having dreams about Hermione, his were more like nightmares though. Just like Hermione it had been love at first sight when he first saw her on the train in their first year.

Ron's dreams always started out with the two of them in a romantic situation that had not been planned. He would turn to kiss her but she would push him away. Or in other ones he would tell her how he really felt, but she would then tell him that she was seeing someone else.

The problem was that Ron and Hermione did not know that the other one felt the same as they did, and they were both too scared to make the first move.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Just a short while later Hermione and Ginny were entering the Great Hall for breakfast. They went over to where they always sit with Harry, Ron, and Neville. Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek, and Hermione blushed as she sat down next to Ron. Ginny noticed Hermione's cheeks slightly pinken and she knew at once that Hermione's dreams were about Ron. She was a little bit disturbed with him being her brother and all, but she knew that Ron secretly liked her too.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore began and waited for the students to quiet down before he went on.

"I would like to inform you all that since tomorrow is Friday the faculty has decided to cancel all classes and send each year on a different trip for relaxation." Dumbledore paused because the students started to chatter excitedly.

"Oh my! That sounds like fun! I wonder where we will be going!" exclaimed Hermione.

"We have decided," continued Dumbledore, "to magically transform 7 islands for the day and to send each year to a different island. The 1st year's island will be an island full of fun and games. Somewhat like a carnival. The 2nd years will have an island that is full of sports. There will be a full list of the sports that will be played in your common rooms by the end of today's classes. The 3rd years will have a snow covered island for skiing and snowboarding all day. The 4th years will have an island that is like a day spa where you can just relax all day. The fifth, sixth, and seventh years will all have islands that are transformed to be like beaches in the middle of the summer. I assure you that you will all have a good time, and remember to dress accordingly to your island. Incase you forgot what your island will be there will also be lists that will describe everything that you need to know. Once again, these lists will be posted in all common rooms at the end of today's classes."

As Dumbledore finished everyone was once again chatting excitedly and discussing what they would wear and who they would go with.

The rest of the day was a blur. Classes went by extremely fast and everyone was excited about the next day's events.

At the end of the day when the trio got to the common room they all rushed over to see the new announcement that had been posted.

The 7 Islands of Relaxation

All students are asked to be at breakfast at 7 a.m. tomorrow morning. We have gotten boats that will bring you from the lake to your islands in the morning. The boats will be departing at 8 a.m. We are to inform you that if you miss the boats there is no other way for you to get to the islands and you will have to remain at the school with a few teachers who will be staying back, as there are bound to be students that will miss the boats. The trip will take about 30 minutes and you will be at your islands at about 8:30 a.m. You are to dress accordingly to your environments. Here is a list of where you will be going and what you are to wear or bring.

1st years: Fun and Games. There will be a carnival with food, games, and fun for all. The skies will be clear and it will be about 70 degrees. We advise that you wear pants and a t-shirt and bring a sweater because it is bound to get colder as the night goes on.

2nd years: Your island is one of sports and games that take strength. You will have the option to choose from the muggle games of soccer, football, baseball, softball, and tennis. These games will all be explained to you when you arrive. You will also have the option of playing Quidditch and rock climbing. Temperatures will be the same as the 1st years, but we advise wearing shorts as you will be active all day.

3rd years: Your island will be snow covered and only about 30 degrees. We advise that you wear snow gear and heavy winter cloaks. You will be provided with skiing and snowboarding equipment and there will also be a few ski lodges.

4th years: You will be at a day spa where there will be massages, mud baths, facials, and other spa type activities which will be explained to you upon arrival. It will not matter what you are wearing as you will be given bath robes and comfortable clothes to wear while you are present on the island.

5th, 6th, & 7th years: You will be on a beach for the day and the temperatures will vary between 85 and 90 degrees throughout the day. You are advised to wear bathing suits and sandals. You should bring shorts and t-shirts incase you get chilly at night. The island will provide you with sunscreen and towels for the day.

A note to all students - your Island's will turn to night at about 8 o'clock and there will be fireworks that last until 8:30 when we will be returning to the school. We will be back around 9 o'clock and we strongly advise that you do not miss your boats back to the school because at 9:30 the islands will once again become deserted islands. Thank you, Hogwarts Faculty.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Tell me what you think. So far I have about 13 chapters planned, but there will probably be about 20 when I am done. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll update soon, if not tonight. I'm about halfway done with chapter 2.


	2. An Island of Hope

Chapter 2 An Island of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Ginny and Hermione woke up at 6 o'clock so that they would have enough time to get ready for their trip. They were surprised when they were ready and it was only 6:45.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny asked as Hermione started to pack some sunscreen, "the bulletin said that the island would have sunscreen for us."

"Oh, yea, sorry, I forgot" said Hermione with an anxious look on her face.

Just then her bag fell to the floor and all of the contents fell out. She bent down to pick her stuff up and ended up sitting on the floor crying into her hands.

"Hermione, what's wrong? When you woke up this morning you were fine, then you started to seem like you are anxious about something, and you knew that the bulletin said that there would be sunscreen and you are acting really weird, not like yourself at all. Did something happen?" asked Ginny with a worried look on her face.

"No, nothing happened," said Hermione as she stopped crying, "well I mean something kind of happened, but not really, but never mind, you will just laugh at me and think that I am an immature little girl."

"Hermione, I have known you for years. You are upset about something and you should know that I would never laugh at you. Please tell me what's wrong. And if you are worried about me telling Ron or Harry, I promise that I won't tell anyone."

"Alright," said Hermione, "but I don't want you to be grossed out by it either"

"I promise you, it'll be ok, just tell me what happened."

"Ok, well Gin, I had another dream last night and well I think that I really like the person in my dreams. I mean I know that it sounds childish to like someone so much only because of what happened in your dreams, but I think that I really like him. And don't worry before we go to breakfast I will tell you who it is." She added when Ginny made a face that she knew meant that she wanted to know who the mystery man was.

"But, Hermione, is it someone that you know and are close to, or someone that you know but aren't close to, or just someone that you don't even know?" asked Ginny with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, see it's this guy that I have known for years, and I am really close to him, like he is one of my best friends, but I don't know if I really like him, or if it's just because of the dreams," said Hermione as her eyes started to fill with tears again. "And I don't know, I guess I am just crying because I am confused."

Ginny hugged Hermione to try and cheer her up as she said, "It'll be ok, but I have a question, but like I don't want you to get mad at me for it."

"It's ok, I won't get mad," Hermione started as she tried to stop crying, "what's your question?"

"Well umm, I don't really know how to say this," Ginny paused as she tried to think of the right way to ask, "but, umm, is it Ron?"

"What? I tried to keep it a secret, and don't think that I didn't want to tell you, cause I did, I just thought that it would be wrong because he is your brother and all, but yes, it is Ron, how did you know?" Hermione asked, relieved that Ginny had the right idea and she wouldn't have to tell her and worry about her getting mad at her for having dreams about her brother.

"Hermione, I'm not stupid! I've known that you liked him ever since that summer that you stayed with us at the Burrow. It's so obvious!" She said as she giggled a little bit. "And also, you just said that it was one of your best friends, and you told me yesterday that it's not Harry, therefore it has to be Ron."

"Oh, I didn't know that it was that obvious, wait, do you think he knows that I like him?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, I don't think that he knows, I mean me n' mum saw that there were sparks between you two, but Ron is a boy, I don't think that he is smart enough to realize it. But just so you know, we think, me n' mum I mean, that the sparks went both ways." Ginny finished.

"What do you mean they went both ways?"

"Well we think that Ron likes you too, whether he knows it or not, there is definitely something there. I mean when we are home for the holidays you are all that he ever talks about." added Ginny with a smile on her face.

"Oh, well, I hope that he likes me too, but we'll talk about that later, we better get down to breakfast so that we have enough time to eat before the boats arrive." said Hermione as she repacked her bag (this time without the sunscreen).

When they got to the great hall Ron and Harry were already there with big plates of food in front of them. Ginny sat next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek before filling her own plate. Hermione sat down next to Ron and started to fill her plate.

"Umm, Hermione?" Ron asked a few minutes later.

"Yes?" She asked, a little bit worried that he might not want her to sit there. But then she thought about it and realized that that was stupid and they were best friends so there was no reason to worry about that.

"Well, umm, I was wondering," he started to say as his ears got a little bit pinker than they already were, "would you like to spend the day with me at the beach?" He was worried that she would say no because she wanted to hang out with Ginny and Harry, also the fact that he had had another nightmare the night before wasn't helping.

"Yes! Of course I would!" exclaimed Hermione a little bit too cheerfully, and before she realized what she was doing she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Her cheeks turned so red that they were almost as red as Ron's hair, but not quite as red as Ron's own face and ears had become.

Harry just kind of stared at Hermione with his mouth open while Ginny was giggling wildly, "Harry, would you shut your mouth?" she asked him as she winked at Hermione.

"Oh, umm yea right, sorry." He said a little bit embarrassed by the way that he had stared at them.

They finished their breakfast in silence and then headed off to the common room at quarter of eight so that they could get their things and change for the beach.

At five of eight they all met in the common room and walked to the boats together. The boats were about the size of the ones that they had all taken to the castle in their first year, except these ones could fit up to six people so they were accompanied by Neville who was very upset by the fact that Luna couldn't go with them as she was only in her sixth year.

They got to the island at about 8:30 just like Dumbledore had said they would. When they got off the boats they all went to the stands that were handing out towels and sunscreen. Once they had what they needed they went to find a spot where they could lay their towels out.

"Harry, Ginny, Neville! Where are you guys going?" Ron asked as they started to walk away.

"Well, you asked Hermione to spend the day with you at the beach, you knew that we were all going to be together so I figured that you asked her so that the two of you could be alone," replied Ginny.

"Oh, right," said Ron, "well then I guess we'll see you guys later."

"Have fun," the three of them said as they all walked away.

Ron was a little bit worried about how the day was going to go. He _did_ want to spend the day alone with Hermione at first, but now that they were actually there he wasn't too sure about it because he was really nervous and knew that he would embarrass himself.

Hermione was a little upset because she thought that Ron wanted to be alone with her, but after what just happened she wasn't too sure and thought that maybe Ginny was wrong and Ron didn't really like her at all and it was just a nice gesture to ask her to spend the day with him.

She decided not to worry about it and to try to make the best out of the situation. After all, she would be alone with Ron _all day_ and they would be wearing practically nothing. Little did Hermione know Ron was thinking the same thing.

"Well I think this is a good spot," said Hermione as she lay her towel out on the warm sand.

"Yea, this is good," he added as he lay his towel down next to hers, "soo, what do you want to do?"

"Well it's a little bit cold to go in the water yet," she started while trying to think of something to do, "so I guess we could just take our clothes off and talk until it gets warm enough to swim, and this way we will get tan too."

Ron's mouth dropped, "t–t- take our clothes off?" he asked slightly confused as he imagined Hermione with no clothes on. _'Wow I better stop thinking things like this before she realizes that there is a huge bulge in my bathing suit.' _he thought to himself.

"Yea, you know so we have our bathing suits on. Ron you didn't expect us to stay in clothes the whole day, did you? How will I ever get a good tan line like that?" She said to him as she started to take her shirt off.

"Right, umm, yea lets get naked." _'Ohh shit I did not just say that to Hermione_' he thought, "I mean umm lets get into our bathing suits." He quickly corrected himself.

Hermione giggled as she finished taking her shirt off to reveal her slightly tanned chest. She was wearing a plain black, but very sexy string bikini top. Ron couldn't help but notice that she was not the little girl that she used to be and he did all that he could to contain the bulge in his pants and to not stare at her.

Ron then took off his shirt to reveal a very muscular chest and arms. Hermione looked at his chest for a minute and tried very hard not to squeal. She knew that it was ridiculous, but she was very excited to see him without a shirt on. Now he was only wearing his bathing suit and sandals and she her black bathing suit top, khaki shorts that were unbuttoned and rolled down, and black flip flops that made her slightly taller.

She started to take her shorts off and Ron couldn't believe that she was exposing herself this much in public. He tried to stop himself, but before he could he blurted out, "You're taking your shorts off too?"

"Um yes, I don't want a tan line from my shorts, but I mean if you want me to leave them on I guess I can do that too," she replied, slightly taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Uhh, no that's ok, I just, uhh, I don't know, I didn't mean to say it," he said turning slightly red.

'_Great, just great, we are here for 5 minutes and I already embarrassed myself.' _He thought to himself.

"It's ok, so um do you want to get an ice cream, it's getting kind of hot?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yea, sure that sounds good." And with that they got up and got their ice cream.

They ate their ice cream in silence, mainly because Ron was still embarrassed about saying, "let's get naked," and asking Hermione if she was going take her shorts off too. But it was also because he was turned on by the way that she licked her ice cream, and she couldn't think of anything to talk about, but kept getting urges to throw herself on top of him and snog him.

"I'm hot," said Hermione when she finished her ice cream.

'_Yes you are'_ thought Ron, but this time stopped himself before he said it out loud.

"Let's go in the water now," she added as she got up and walked towards the water.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione yelled over the sound of the waves and she splashed him as he turned around.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" He jokingly yelled back as her picked her up and spun her around before dropping her in the water.

She stuck her head out of the water and Ron went to help her up.

"No! Don't!" she yelled as he pulled her out of the water, but it was too late.

When he had thrown her into the water her bathing suit had come untied and when he pulled her out of the water she was holding the bathing suit top in her hands while her chest was exposed to him.

"Oh my god Hermione! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

He tried to turn around, but his feet were stuck in place as he stared at her chest. He suddenly felt a bulge in his bathing suit and then turned around so that Hermione wouldn't see it.

"It's ok Ron," she exclaimed for the 3rd time, "it wasn't your fault, I just didn't tie my bathing suit tight enough."

He knew that it wasn't his fault, but he was still embarrassed.

The rest of the day at the beach was a blur. They met up with Ginny, Harry and Neville and hung out with them for the rest of the day. That night they all sat together to watch the fireworks.

Ron slowly put his arm around Hermione, not sure of how she would react. He was relieved when she didn't push him away, but just snuggled into him.

When the fireworks were over Ron got up so that he could help Hermione up and his watch got caught in her hair. He struggled for a few minutes and finally got it unstuck. Hermione and Ginny were giggling again and Ron was relieved that it was dark so that no one could see his red face.

'_I can't believe I screwed up so many times in one day,'_ he thought to himself as they all walked back to the boats.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: this chapter was longer than the last one, but I needed to put a lot into it for later chapters. Tell me what you think.


	3. Firewhisky and Rum

Chapter 3 Firewhisky and Rum

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they got back to the school it was 9 o'clock and all of the students were told that hey had to be in bed by 10 o'clock. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville all stayed in the common room and talked about their day at the beach. At 10 o'clock Professor McGonagall came in and told all of the students that were still up that it was time for bed.

Ron walked Hermione to the bottom of the girl's staircase but then froze and didn't know what to say.

Hermione solved that problem by saying, "Thanks for asking me to spend the day with you; I had a really great time."

She hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, and then went up to bed.

That night Hermione had a great night sleep and dreamed about that day at the beach.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile in the boys dorm…

"Oh my god Harry I can't believe how much of a jerk I am! You should have heard the things that I said to Hermione."

"It can't have been that bad Ron, I mean honestly, what did you say to her?" asked Harry.

"Well first she said 'lets take our clothes off' and I stuttered and was like 'umm t-t-take our clothes off?' I thought that she was saying lets take all of our clothes off and get naked. So then she was like 'yea, you know, lets get into our bathing suits' and you know what I said Harry?" Ron stopped there and waited for Harry's response.

"What did you say Ron?" asked Harry sleepily.

"I said, 'yea, lets get naked!' oh my god, I can't believe that I said that to her, then to make things worse we went into the water, I mean that was ok, but I threw her into the water and her top came off! Her top came off Harry, her top!" he finished this all rather fast.

"Well it couldn't have been that bad, I mean she does have.." But Ron cut him off before he could finish, "I know she does Harry, you know why I know? Because I saw and it was so embarrassing! I mean it was a nice sight and all, but it was so embarrassing. Then I thought that things were going great during the fireworks, but my watch got caught in her hair! It was all so humiliating. And then to top it all off I was on my way up to bed when Dean told me that he liked Hermione!"

"But I saw her kiss you goodnight," said Harry hoping that it would cheer Ron up.

"Yea, but it was only on the cheek and she probably only did it cause she felt bad for me," said Ron with a disappointed look on his face, "I just wish that I could forget about it all, just for one night."

"Well.." began Harry but then decided that it would be best to stop.

"Well what?" asked Ron.

"Well," Harry continued as he pulled two bottles of firewhisky and a bottle of rum out from under his bed.

Ron nearly fell off his bed when he saw what Harry was holding. "Where did you get those mate, and why didn't you ever tell be that you had them?"

"Where I got them doesn't matter, and I never told you because then you would want to drink them all in one night. So I figured that I would wait until a night when you really needed it and a night that it didn't matter if we had hangovers the next morning. Tomorrow is Saturday so it doesn't matter, and you seem like you really need it." Harry said this all rather fast because Ron was trying to take the bottles from him.

"Alright here," Harry continued, "you take a bottle of firewhisky. Since there are two bottles we can each have our own and I've got two glasses, so we can split the rum."

Before Harry finished Ron was already chugging the bottle of firewhisky. Harry thought _'ahh what the heck, we don't need glasses, we can just pass the bottle of rum around.'_ And with that thought they were both tipsy in a matter of minutes and within the next ten minutes they were drunk.

Soon after that they were way beyond drunk to a point where they were completely wasted lying on the floor cracking up over the stupidest things.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: This was a shorter chapter and yes, I know that Harry and Ron would never really do this in the books, but that's why it's a fan fiction. Hope you all liked the chapter.


	4. The Announcement

Chapter 4 The Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning when Ron woke up he had a pounding headache. He checked the clock and it was already noon. He and Harry had missed breakfast and slept through the entire morning.

"Come on Harry, wake up! It's noon!" Ron yelled at Harry now furious that he wouldn't get out of bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up! Stop yelling, my head is killing me," said Harry, "would you mind doing that spell that gets rid of headaches for me?"

"Already tried it," started Ron, "must not work on hangovers. Come on, we better get down to lunch, I'm starving."

They took turns showering, getting dressed, and brushing their teeth. They left their dorm and went down to the common room but it was empty. They assumed that everyone was either at lunch or in Hogsmeade for the day.

They were right in assuming that everyone was at lunch. When they got to the Great Hall it was packed. Harry sat down next to Ginny and Ron next to Hermione. He could tell that it seemed a little bit awkward for her so he started by saying that he had a great time the day before and thanking her for going with him.

"No problem, it was fun Ron, I had a great time!" Hermione responded.

She noticed that he seemed to be a little bit off, Harry too.

"Hey, are you guys okay? You seem a little bit different and you slept all morning." Hermione decided to ask.

"Yea, I was just going to say the same thing," Ginny added giving Harry a concerned look.

"No, we're fine, just stayed up really late last night, that's all." Harry said as he gave Ron a look that said, _'Don't say anything!'_ He thought that it would be better not to tell them the whole story. He knew that it would make them mad.

"Okay, well when we are done eating let's head off to Hogsmeade." said Hermione for lack of anything else to say.

Even though Harry had said that nothing was wrong Hermione could tell by the look in Ron's eyes that they weren't telling her and Ginny something.

"So why isn't anyone in Hogsmeade yet?" asked Ron slightly confused because it was a Hogsmeade weekend and usually everyone went to the village right after breakfast.

"Dumbledore made an announcement at breakfast saying that we couldn't go until after lunch because they were opening a new shop," said Ginny, "you would have known that if you weren't sleeping." She added giving Ron a knowing look.

"Yea," Hermione continued where Ginny left off, "He said that he couldn't tell us what kind of a shop it is, just that it is a surprise and after dinner we will find out how it will benefit us."

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of a shop it is." said Ron and Harry at the same time.

After they finished eating they all went to Hogsmeade and spent the rest of the day there. The new shop that was there was a shop full of Halloween costumes. Halloween was a little over a month away, but students didn't usually dress up, so they were excited to see how the shop would benefit them.

"We better get back to the school soon so we don't miss dinner; I want to know why that shop will benefit us!" Hermione squealed excitedly as they exited the Three Broomsticks.

"Yea," added Ginny, "maybe we are going to have to dress up or something for classes on Halloween! It's on a Friday this year!"

They got back to the school and entered the Great Hall just as dinner was starting.

As the students ate their dinner there was a hint of excitement in their conversations. They were all waiting for the announcement that Dumbledore was going to make.

Finally when the plates were all cleared Dumbledore began, "If I may have your attention please," Dumbledore waited for complete silence before continuing. "As you all know everyone is still celebrating from the death or Lord Voldemort," there were loud cheers from everyone in the Great Hall; except Draco Malfoy who was scowling at Dumbledore. "So we thought that to add to the celebrations we would have a welcome back dance for all students. It will be held on Halloween and costumes are mandatory, that is how the new shop in Hogsmeade will benefit you. Also it is required that you bring a date. On Halloween all classes will end after lunch, so you have enough time to get ready for the event. The dance will start at 8 o'clock and it will end at midnight. We hope you will all enjoy yourselves. That is all."

After Dumbledore finished the students went back to their common rooms to discuss what they would dress up as and who they wanted to go with.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I know that the idea of having a dance is corny and overused in fics, but I needed it to help me out. This chapter is also a shorter one, but longer than the last! lol. Hope you enjoy it. R&R.


	5. The Decision

Chapter 5 The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I might go to the dance with Dean Thomas," said Hermione, "if that's okay with you Ginny."

It was now two weeks before the dance. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in a booth at the Three Broomsticks discussing the dance.

"Yea, that's fine, I'm with Harry now, I don't care about him at all anymore." said Ginny as she kissed Harry.

"Wait, Hermione, why would you go with him!" Ron suddenly blurted out when he realized what Hermione had just said.

"Well he _is_ a nice boy, and he did ask me to go with him." Hermione answered.

"When? We only just found out about the dance!" said Ron starting to get mad that Dean had asked Hermione before he had a chance to.

"Well after dinner, remember when I went to the bathroom on the third floor and then I met up with you three in the common room, the night that the dance was announced?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yea, wait, he was in the bathroom with you?" asked Ron slightly confused.

"No, he asked me after I came out of the bathroom, I ran into him in the hall," she noticed that Ron looked upset so she added, "but I didn't say that I would go with him; I told him that I would have to think about it. And Ron, we didn't _just_ find out about it, the dance is only two weeks away now."

"You can't go with him Hermione!" Ron yelled out before he could stop himself. The room went quiet and everyone was looking at the four of them.

"And why not?" snapped Hermione as Ginny told everyone to stop staring at them.

"Because, he was a jerk to Ginny, and you just can't! Okay, you can't!" said Ron starting to get red in the face as he realized how ridiculous he must sound.

"Well the last time I checked, you, Ronald Weasley, were not allowed to tell me what I can and cannot do!" exclaimed Hermione as she got up and started to run out of the pub.

Ron caught her by her arm just as she was about to go through the door.

"Get your hands off of me!" she said looking very angry, "what do you want?"

"I'm sorry," Ron began, "you're right, I shouldn't have told you that you can't go with him, it's just that I, that I," Ron went quiet and didn't say anything else.

"You what?" Hermione asked, hoping that Ron would ask her to the dance.

"I like you Hermione," he whispered, "and I wanted to ask you to the dance," he added a little bit louder, "but now you are going with _him_."

"Ron, I'm not going with _him_, I just said that I would consider it, I was hoping that you would ask me." Hermione told Ron quietly as she started to blush.

"Okay, so will you go with me?" Ron asked.

"Well I don't know, I mean I wanted to, but after _that_ I don't know what to say. I'm not going to wait around forever Ron! Maybe if you took more risks, and were more confident, and asked me sooner, like _before_ you knew that I might be going with someone else, you would have a better chance of going with me!" She said as she tried to leave, but couldn't because Ron was still holding onto her arm.

"Okay, I'm sorry Hermione, I really am, will you _please_ go with me?" he asked hoping that she would say '_yes_'.

"I'll think about it, and please let go of my arm!"

"Oh, right, sorry," he said as he let go of her arm and watched her walk out of the pub.

A few minutes later Ginny met up with Hermione in the new costume shop. It was amazing inside; there were costumes of all kinds, and for people of all ages. Hermione finally decided to get an angel costume, and Ginny a fairy costume.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next week-and-a-half went by just like all the others had. It was now Wednesday, and only two days before the dance. Hermione had made her decision and decided to tell the boys that night.

The day seemed to fly by for Hermione for she had History of Magic and a free period in the morning and then double Transfiguration lessons after lunch.

That night she found Dean in the common room and told him that she was really sorry, but she was going to the dance with someone else.

"Ehh, that's okay, I kind of figured that you would say no, but it was worth a shot." He said as he hugged her and went off to find someone else to go to the dance with.

Next was Ron; Hermione walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "I need to talk to you," she said.

"Umm, okay," said Ron while looking at Harry.

"Alone," she added, since Harry was still sitting there. She waited a moment while Harry got up and left.

'_Oh shit, she's going to tell me that she is going to the dance with Dean; why else would she want to talk to me alone? My life is officially over.'_ He thought to himself as he felt like he would throw up his dinner at any moment.

Once Harry was gone Hermione started, "I thought about what you said, and I made my decision," Hermione paused to see what Ron would say.

"It's okay Hermione, I understand, I should have asked you sooner, hopefully we can still be friends," he said as he started to get up.

At that moment Hermione jumped in front of Ron and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Ron confused by what just happened.

"I'm going to the dance with you, you idiot!" She said as she kissed him again, only this time a little bit longer and then she went up to bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. The ending was one of my favorite parts. Ron can be so stupid some times, I love it. lol. R&R.


	6. The Dance: Part 1

Chapter 6 The Dance: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron just stood there stunned for a moment. _'Bloody hell! I can't believe that Hermione Granger just kissed me! Twice!'_ He thought before going up to bed himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Hermione woke up at 6 a.m. to Ginny shaking her wildly. "Oh my gosh Hermione, I'm so happy for you!"

"What are you talking about Ginny?" asked Hermione a little bit mad that Ginny had woken her up so early.

"Harry just told me that you are going to the dance with Ron!" replied Ginny.

"Oh, right, well thanks, but its 6 o'clock in the morning! What are you doing with Harry at this hour?" asked Hermione while smiling at Ginny.

"Ohh, umm well," started Ginny, but then stopped because she didn't know what to say.

"It's okay," interrupted Hermione, "I'm not sure that I want to know."

Ginny blushed furiously. "Well we are both up now, so tell me what happened last night!"

Hermione told Ginny all about what happened the night before. They then got dressed and went down to breakfast and tried to rush through their classes so that they could go back to the common room and talk about the dance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night in the common room Ron decided to make the next move and take things a little bit farther than they had gone in the past.

Ginny, Harry and everyone else that had been in the common room had already went up to bed leaving Ron and Hermione alone on the couch.

Hermione packed up her homework and was about to get up and leave when Ron kissed her. She was surprised by his sudden change in the way that he acted lately, but she couldn't honestly say that she didn't like it.

Ron started to pull away but Hermione pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue across his lips begging for entry. Soon his lips parted and they kissed hotly for a few minutes before Hermione pulled away.

"We better get to bed now," she said, "so we won't be tired for the dance tomorrow night."

"Right," he said as he walked her to the girls' staircase and kissed her one more time, "goodnight."

"Goodnight Ron," she said as she kissed him gently on the lips before going up to bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning classes went by rather quickly for the students; before they knew it they were all at lunch.

"Ohh! I'm so excited!" exclaimed Ginny as she sat down at the Gryffindor table at lunch, "I've just found out that Dumbledore got the Weird Sisters to perform at the dance tonight!"

"Oh man, I love them!" said Harry as he added, "but not as much as I love you Gin," because she gave him a puppy dog face that said, _'you don't love me?'_

For the rest of lunch the four of them talked about what songs they thought that the band would play, and what their favorites were.

"Come on Hermione, I've got a spell that you will love, lets go get ready for the dance!" said Ginny excitedly.

"Bloody hell, the dance is like eight hours away! Why do you need to get ready _now_?" asked Ron with an odd look on his face.

"Because they are girls Ron, that's what they do." Said Harry like he knew what he was talking about.

Ginny smiled and shook her head in agreement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few minutes later Hermione and Ginny were entering their dorm.

"Oh, Gin, what is that spell that you were talking about before?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Well actually it's a spell that I read about in the _Witch Weekly Beauty_ magazine." Ginny answered as she pulled the magazine out of her trunk.

"See," she continued, "it's a spell that will make your hair not so puffy, no offense or anything, but I thought that you would want it to be a little bit smoother tonight. Since it's your first well, I don't know what to call it, with Ron, you know what I mean, right?"

"Yea, and thanks, but like Ron said, why will it take us eight hours to get ready?" asked Hermione.

"Well it won't," answered Ginny, "but I thought that we could have girl time and it also says that the spell could take a few times to work, so I just wanted to make sure that we would have enough time."

"Oh, ok, well let's get started." said Hermione.

The girls did the spell on Hermione's hair and it only took three times to get it how they wanted it. They also did it once on Ginny's hair to make it a little bit smoother.

Once they were done they laid on Hermione's bed and looked through the magazine. They found a few more spells that were useful. A tanning spell, a spell that would make their makeup stay on and a spell that would make it so that they wouldn't sweat when they were dancing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's nearly 8 o'clock, I haven't seen Ginny or Hermione since lunch, I wonder what's taking them so long." Ron said to Harry, anxious to see Hermione.

Ron and Harry were already ready and waiting for the girls in the common room. Ron was dressed as a famous Quidditch player from his favorite team, they Chudley Cannon's, and Harry as a prince.

A few moments later their jaws dropped as they saw the girls enter the common room.

Hermione was dressed as an angel. She was wearing a baby blue silk dress that went down to her knees. It was low cut, v-neck, and hugged her curves just right. There was quite a bit of cleavage showing, but Ron wasn't complaining. It was long sleeved and flared around the wrists. She had fluffy white angel wings on her back and a white halo magically hovering over her newly straight and smooth hair. She wore her hair down and it looked perfect with her newly tanned skin and her vivid blue eye makeup.

Ron was shocked. It didn't even look like the Hermione that he had known for so many years.

"Wow, you look amazing!" he said as he walked over and kissed her.

Next was Ginny. Harry was amazed at how gorgeous she looked. She was wearing a very short, very sexy light pink velvet dress, and transparent fairy wings. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had glitter all over her body that made her skin shimmer in the candle light.

"You too," said Harry as he went over and kissed Ginny.

All four of them went down to the Great Hall for the dance and met up with Luna and Neville on the way.

Luna was dressed as a medieval princess, and Neville as a warrior.

When they got to the Great hall it looked amazing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I just got a new job which has been occupying my time. I wanted this chapter to be longer and go into detail about the dance, but I also wanted to update as soon as possible. The next chapter will be all about the dance. Hope you enjoy. R&R.


	7. The Dance: Part 2

Chapter 7 The Dance: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

A/N: KiwiNimrod - there's not really a party after the dance, but in a way there is. lol you will see.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There were jack-o-lanterns floating high in the air above a hundred round tables that were pushed toward the walls leaving the middle of the floor to dance. Were the staff table once stood there was a buffet table with a stage behind it. The band was already on stage and about to start their first song. The tables all had black table clothes on them with orange pumpkin confetti decorating them. There were water glasses and bread plates on all of the tables with 3 candles in the center of each; 1 tall and 2 short.

The ceiling looked like the night sky. There was not a single cloud in sight and there was a full moon. There were a few shooting stars which gave the Great Hall a romantic feel. The floor had lights in it that were sparkling and there was orange and black garland draped over all of the windows and doorways.

"Wow, this is amazing!" exclaimed Ginny as they found their way to an empty table.

They decided not to dance yet because they didn't want to be the first people on the dance floor. Instead they decided to make their way to the buffet table and get some snacks.

"Wow even the food is good," said Ron as he shoved a pumpkin cookie into his mouth.

"Of course you would say that Ron, you're _always _eating." said Ginny with an amused look on her face.

They sat down and at their snacks and in a few minutes people started to dance.

"Umm, would you like to dance?" Ron asked Hermione a little bit nervously.

"No, I would _love_ to dance." Hermione answered as Ron looked a bit relieved that she didn't say 'no'.

They got up and started to dance and were shortly joined by Harry & Ginny and Neville & Luna.

"I'm getting a bit tired; can we sit down for a little while?" Hermione asked Ron after a few dances.

"Sure, anything for you dear," He answered sweetly.

"Did you just call me dear?" asked Hermione?

"Yea, umm sorry, I didn't mean to, it just kind of slipped." answered Ron a little bit embarrassed.

"No, it's okay, it was cute." said Hermione as Ron started to blush.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's going on?" asked Ginny a short while later when her and Harry joined the table.

"Nothing really, just talking about everyone's costumes." answered Hermione.

"Ohh that's cool, I _really_ like Parvati's," added Ginny.

Parvati was dressed as a doctor. She was wearing white fishnet stockings with white platform boots. She had on a very, very short white skirt and a skin tight v-neck white halter top. The top had one red line going down each side starting at her shoulders and ending at the bottom of the shirt. The shirt was a little bit short and revealed her belly button. It zippered up the middle, but she didn't have it zippered all they way and it revealed her red lace bra. She was wearing a stethoscope and a matching white headband with a red cross on it.

"Damn, why couldn't you have worn that?" asked Harry getting a little bit excited when he saw what Parvati was wearing.

"Bloody hell Ginny, if I _ever_ see you wearing that I will personally kill the person that sold it to you." added Ron giving Harry a stern look.

"Well what if _I_ wore it?" asked Hermione in a seductive tone.

"Well, that would be different," said Ron starting to feel a bulge in his pants as he pictured Hermione wearing Parvati's costume.

"How would it be different?" asked Ginny harshly.

"Well, she's not my sister for one thing! That's just wrong for you to wear it Gin." Answered Ron starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, enough," said Hermione because she could feel the tension building.

On that note Ron and Ginny stopped bickering and they all went to dance again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"For the last dance of the evening we would like to play a slow song," announced the lead singer of the Weird Sisters as they started to play the last song.

"Wow, this night went by so fast," Hermione said to Ron as she put her head on his shoulder while they were dancing together.

"Yea, it was amazing, thanks for coming with me Hermione."

"Anytime, I wouldn't want to be here with anyone but you." said Hermione.

They danced together for a few moments before Ron said, "Hey Hermione, I was thinking about what you said, and you're right, I'm going to take more risks. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Ron! I thought you would never ask!" She said excitedly as she squeezed him tightly.

Just then Ron kissed her.

"Wow, two risks in one night, I'm impressed," Hermione joked.

"Well the kiss wasn't really a risk because you have already kissed me a few times, so I knew that you wouldn't refuse; especially after last night." He added as they both started to laugh.

The song ended a few minutes later and everyone started to exit the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione waited for everyone to leave so that the halls wouldn't be too crowded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wait, come this way, I know a shortcut," said Ron as he pulled Hermione behind a portrait at the top of the marble staircase.

They walked a short way through a twisted tunnel when Hermione stopped and turned to her right.

"No, this way Hermione," said Ron, "we have to go left."

"Wait a minute Ron, where does this door go to?" Hermione asked as she started to pull the door open.

"Dunno, I never really looked," said Ron a little curious as to _why_ he never looked.

When Hermione opened the door there was a small room behind it. The room was dusty and had a single window that overlooked the lake. There was a couch against the left wall and a fireplace on the right wall, but besides that the room was empty.

"This place could be kind of cozy," said Hermione as she did a quick cleaning spell to get rid of the dust and another spell that lit the fire.

She took off her wings and halo because they were getting to be uncomfortable and she set them on the window ledge.

Ron sat down on the couch and pulled Hermione on top of him so that she was sitting with her legs across him. He started to kiss her and she shifted so that she was now straddling him. Ron was turned on by this and started to feel a bulge in his pants.

Hermione had her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist. She turned and pushed her body against Ron's making him fall backwards onto the couch. She noticed the bulge in Ron's pants and decided to do something about it. She took one hand off of his sweaty neck and started to take off his belt. Once she had it undone she pulled it off and threw it to the floor. Ron pushed his shoes off with his feet and let them fall to the floor. Next were his pants. She had a little difficulty undoing his pants as she was now almost as excited as he was. Finally she got them unbuttoned and pulled them off and they landed in a pile next to his belt and shoes.

Hermione was still straddling Ron as he lay on his back. She started to move her hips back and forth grinding against his erection. He moaned into her mouth as he continued to kiss her passionately. She pulled off his boxers and added them to the pile on the floor. With her free hand she started to massage his inner thigh and slowly work her hand to his manhood. She rubbed her hand over it gently and then started to go faster.

"Oh god Hermione, you're so good at this," he said in the few seconds that he pulled his mouth from hers. "Don't stop, please don't stop." He added before kissing her again.

She continued what she was doing before slowing down making him go through agony as he wanted more. She moved her hand faster and faster until he couldn't hold it in anymore. He moaned louder than before as he released what he was holding in. Soon he and Hermione were wet with his cum. She removed her hand and kissed him passionately. He was about to flip her over and return the favor when they heard people talking outside.

Hermione pulled away and did a quick locking spell on the door right before the knob started to jiggle. Ron did a quick cleaning spell on himself and Hermione before throwing his pants back on. She decided not to open the door, as they didn't know who was outside; it could have been anyone. The two of them stood there for a minute before Hermione remembered something.

"I've just remembered a charm that I learned from a book the other day; it lets you see through doors if you are on the inside of a room." She said as she quickly did the spell.

They looked at the door and then a small window appeared. "It's only Harry and Ginny," said Hermione as she knew Ron was about to ask her who it was.

Hermione unlocked the door and opened it. "Ohh, sorry to bother you," Harry started, "wait, why are you in here?"

"Ohh, we got lost on the way back to the common room," Ron answered sharply.

"Yea, sure you did, that's why you both look like shit and your hair is all messed up." said Ginny.

"Yea and we have been in this school for 7 years, I think you both know your way around by now." added Harry before either Ron or Hermione had a chance to defend them selves.

"Well we better be going now, don't want to be late for bed." Hermione answered because she didn't know what else to say.

With that Ron and Hermione made their way up to the common room leaving Harry and Ginny in the tiny comfy room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story, I'm trying to update as soon as I can, R&R.


	8. Hermione's Plan

Chapter 8 Hermione's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning at breakfast everyone was happier than usual. Most people because of the dance, other people because of what happened after the dance.

It was Saturday and yet another Hogsmeade weekend. It seemed like almost everyone that had gone to the dance together was now going out and there were couples snogging all over the village. Hermione wanted to go to Madame Puddifoots tea shop with Ron, but when they got there it was packed with so many Hogwarts students that there were no more tables left.

"Why don't we just go to The Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer?" asked Ron when they saw all of the people.

"But I wanted to come here," said Hermione looking upset and making a puppy dog face.

"We can come next time, I promise babe, and I'll make it up to you." said Ron.

His arms were around Hermione's waist and he pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Okay, but you better make it up to me!" she said still a little bit upset.

"Don't worry I will," he whispered into her ear.

They stood there holding each other for a few minutes before he said, "Alright, let's go get some butterbeer now, it's starting to get chilly."

They went to the Three Broomsticks and found Harry and Ginny already there sitting at a table together.

"Hey guys!" said Hermione as they joined their table.

"Hey, I thought you were going to Madame Puddifoots?" asked Harry.

"Well we were going to," answered Ron because Hermione and Ginny were already chatting excitedly and giggling, "but the place was packed so we came here instead."

"Oh alright, well we just got here, we didn't order yet, so you can order with us when Madame Rosmerta comes over." said Harry.

"Alright, well can you just order me a butterbeer? I gotta go do something. I'll be back in a little while." asked Ron.

"Yea, sure," answered Harry.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked Ron as she grabbed his wrist when he stood up.

"Don't worry about it babe, it's a surprise, I'll be back soon." He said as he kissed her and walked out of the pub.

"Hmm I wonder where he is going," started Hermione, "did he say anything to you about it Harry?"

"Nope, but I have a few ideas." He answered with a smirk on his face.

"Care to share?" asked Ginny.

"Nope, sorry Gin, like Ron said, it's a surprise, and I don't want to ruin any surprises for Hermione."

Their butterbeer arrived about ten minutes later just as Ron was re-entering the pub; he was carrying a small pink bag.

"Here Hermione, this is for you." he said as he sat down next to her and handed it to her.

Hermione opened the bag and there was a little pink teddy bear in it.

"Aww, Ron it's so cute! But what is it for?" Hermione asked as she hugged him.

"Just 'cause I love you babe," he said, but they could all tell that he was trying to hide something, "squeeze it."

So Hermione squeezed the little teddy bear and it squeaked out '_I love you baby._'

"Aww, thanks!" squealed Hermione as she kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny spent most of the weekend in the common room snogging on the couch. They didn't have any homework; the teachers decided not to give any because of the dance, and it being a Hogsmeade weekend.

Monday morning they all met in the Great Hall again for breakfast. On Monday's they all had Charms in the morning and then Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. In Charms they learned a few new charms that they had to practice for homework. In DADA they learned a new defense spell and had to write a short essay for homework.

After DADA Ron and Hermione went to the common room because they had 2 hours left until dinner. Harry and Ginny went to the library to look up some details for their essays. Ron sat on the couch and pulled Hermione on top of him and started to kiss her. After a few minutes Hermione pulled away, "we really ought to do our homework so that we don't have to do it tonight."

"Yea, you're right, let's go up to my room, its quieter up there." said Ron as he got up and started to lead Hermione to the stairs.

Hermione got her books and followed Ron to his dorm. When they got there the room was empty. They sat on his bed and worked on their essays.

"Hey 'Mione, since you are done with your essay can you help me with mine?" He asked her a little while later when Hermione was practicing for Charms.

"Yea, sure," she answered as she put her wand and book down.

Hermione helped Ron finish his essay and then they practiced for Charms together.

Hermione couldn't concentrate on the charm any longer and she pushed the books off the bed as she pushed Ron backwards and started to his him enthusiastically. He returned the kiss as he started to unbutton her blouse but then he stopped.

"No, keep going Ron, don't stop." She said as he finished unbuttoning her blouse and gently massaged her breasts.

As Ron kissed Hermione one hand slipped under her skirt and started to go beneath her panties. He hesitated for a moment but then Hermione pulled her panties off for him. As his fingers found their way to her hot wet center his other hand gently massaged her breasts.

Just then the door burst open. "Ohh shit, I didn't realize that you guys were in here!" screamed Harry as he ran out and slammed the door behind him.

Hermione pulled away, "maybe we should wait for another time, when things are.. a bit more private," she said as she pulled her panties back on and re-buttoned her blouse.

"Yea, I think that would be a good idea." Ron said as started to practice for Charms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once they were done with their homework it was time for dinner and they walked down to the Great Hall together.

"Hey guys," Harry winked at them, "have a good time doing your _'homework_?_'_"

"Shut up Harry," said Ron as he slapped him on the back of the head.

They all ate their dinner while chatting excitedly about everything that had been going on lately (with the exception of their _'homework'_). When dinner was over they all went back to the common room and sat around the fire for a little while.

At around 10 o'clock Hermione said, "Hey Gin, let's go up to bed now, I think I found an answer to that question you asked me the other day."

"What question?" asked Ginny confused.

"That _question _that you had!" Hermione said with a _'just come with me!'_ tone in her voice.

"Ohh right, I remember." Said Ginny catching on.

"What question?" asked Harry and Ron together.

"Don't worry about it, its girl stuff," answered Ginny quickly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So what did you need to talk about?" asked Ginny as Hermione closed the door to their dorm.

"Well I need to ask you a favor, can you help me with something?" asked Hermione.

"Yea, of course, anything." Asked Ginny wondering what Hermione needed.

"Well, I'm not sure how to ask you, 'cause Ron is your brother and all," she started, "but well, every time that we are _together_ we get interrupted. Like after the dance you and Harry came to the room in that secret passage way."

"Ohh, right sorry about that." interrupted Ginny.

"Don't worry about it," continued Hermione, "and then earlier today Harry came into their dorm. And well we never seem to be able to find a place that is private enough, if you know what I mean."

"Well, what exactly do you guys want to get accomplished?" asked Ginny.

"Well I don't really know, but like I just want to have alone time with him where we can do whatever we want, and we can see where things go." Hermione answered.

"And you want me to help you find a place?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," answered Hermione, "but like I wanted you to tell Harry and then he can tell Ron that he thinks it would be a good idea for him. So then basically Ron takes me somewhere romantic to spend time with him without him knowing that it was my idea."

"Ohh, I get it, so you basically want to get with Ron but have him think that it was his idea?" asked Ginny.

"Yea, like I want him to think that I don't know anything about it, like it's a surprise." responded Hermione.

"Alright, sure, I can help you with that."

"Thanks Gin, you're the best!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I tried to make this chapter longer. In the next chapter you will find out what exactly the plan is, and in a few chapters you will find out where Ron really went that day in Hogsmeade. R&R.


	9. Complications

Chapter 9 Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

Mia08 – where do you think that Ron went? If things go the way that I have them planned you will be finding out in chapter 16, but I just want to see if you have the right idea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

November passed fairly quickly and things weren't much different than they had been. Things would start to get steamy with Ron and Hermione, but someone would always walk in. One night in Ron's dorm Dean walked in, and then another night they were positive that no one would be coming back into the common room as it was nearly 2 a.m. when Neville walked in saying that he had been _studying_ with Luna. They didn't have much time to be alone with all of their homework and Ginny had not had a chance to talk to Harry about the plan yet.

"Oh Hermione, do you think that you could get Ron out of breakfast a little bit early today?" asked Ginny one Sunday morning in late November.

"Umm yea, sure, why?" asked Hermione thinking that maybe Ron had a plan of his own. _'nahh, he's not that smart'_ she thought.

"Well as you know, I haven't had a chance to talk to Harry about your plan yet, so I was thinking that I could talk to him after breakfast down by the lake, but you 'n Ron are always with us, so I thought that if you could get Ron to leave early he wouldn't know where we were and then we could all just meet up at lunch." she answered.

"Oh, yea, that would be fine," responded Hermione, "I can think of a way to get him out of the Great Hall," she finished with a smile on her face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's almost Christmas," said Harry, "I need to know what you want this year." He said to Ron at the breakfast table.

"Well I don't know, you don't have to get me anything," said Ron, "oh, and mum said that you are welcome to stay at the burrow for Christmas if you don't want to go to your aunt and uncles."

"Oh, thanks, that would be great." Harry said winking at Ginny.

"Yea, and you can come too if you want!" added Ginny looking at Hermione happily.

"Well thanks for the offer, but I want to spend Christmas with my mum and dad this year." She said sadly.

"But don't worry baby, I'll make your present extra special this year," she added when Ron gave her a disappointed look.

Ginny winked at Hermione and she knew that it was a clue that meant it was time for her to get Ron away from the table.

"Hey Ron," she whispered into his ear, "let's go back to my dorm and _study_." When she said the word _study_ she rubbed her hand against his 'equipment' and he gave a shudder, she could feel the instant hardening beneath his pants and she got up and led him out of the Great Hall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Ginny asked Harry shortly after Ron and Hermione left for the girls' dorm.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" asked Harry.

"Well I was thinking around the lake maybe?" she said with a questioning look.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." said Harry as they left the castle.

A short while later they were around the edge of the lake.

"Hey Harry, I was talking to Hermione the other day, and I was wondering if you could help us with something." Ginny asked as they got to the edge of the lake.

"Sure, anything babe, what do you need?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well you see every time that Ron and Hermione are together they, well they get interrupted." started Ginny.

"Oh, like when I walked in on them in our dorm?" asked Harry.

"Yea, and then after the dance, and then Dean walked in on them another time, and Neville another." explained Ginny.

"Wow, they have really bad luck." responded Harry.

"Yea they do, so I was thinking that we could come up with a plan to get them together."

"Alright, I could probably help with that." said Harry.

"That's what I was thinking, but Hermione doesn't want Ron to know that it was her idea, so we need to find a way to make him think like it was his idea."

"Oh, ok, well I think I've got an idea," Harry started to explain his idea to Ginny, "well, I think that I should talk to Ron and tell him that I think he should do something romantic for Hermione. I will tell him that I think that she would like it since they are always getting interrupted, and it would give him a chance to take things a bit further."

"That's good; he is thick enough to go for that. Then I was thinking that they could have their _'_s_pecial night'_ in that room that they were in after the dance. No one ever goes in there besides us, and we can decorate it for him. Like we could put a bed in where the couch is, and candles and stuff. Then we could do a locking charm on the door once they are inside, and a silencing charm. I think that would work." added Ginny.

"Yea, that's a good idea, I will talk to Ron about it after lunch." said Harry.

"Thanks for helping me baby!" shrieked Ginny excitedly as she pulled him into a firm hug.

They made their way back to the castle to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How did it go?" asked Hermione later that night in the girls' dorm.

"Well we came up with a plan as to what Ron is going to do, I can't tell you that though, because we want it to be somewhat of a surprise. I can't tell you when either, just that you are going to have an _amazing_ time." Ginny told Hermione as she giggled.

"So how was your morning with Ron?" asked Ginny sleepily.

"Well it would have been great, except Lavender and Parvati walked in when things were starting to get good." said Hermione sadly.

"Aww, I'm sorry, but you won't be saying that much longer!" she squealed excitedly.

The girls talked for a while before going to bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A week passed and it was now almost December. Hermione was getting a little bit worried because she hadn't been alone with Ron yet, and thought that maybe he didn't want to go through with the plan.

"I wonder why he hasn't gone through with it yet," said Ginny when Hermione told her of her concerns, "I'll talk to Harry tonight and have him bring it up."

"Thanks Gin, I owe you."

"Yea you do, and big time if this plan works," she said laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So?" Harry asked as he entered the dorm where Ron was lying on his bed.

"So what?" asked Ron slightly confused.

"So did you go through with the plan yet?" Harry asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh, right, umm no I didn't." replied Ron.

"Why not mate, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well I was going to, I mean I was thinking about it, and well, I just don't think that Hermione would go through with it." said Ron cheerlessly, "I mean, I don't think that she wants that."

Ron and Harry had a long talk and Harry told him that he understood, but personally he thought that Hermione would go through with it, but if he wasn't ready then it would just have to wait.

Ron told him that he really didn't think that Hermione was ready, and he was going to wait until he thought that she was absolutely positive that she wanted to go through with it, and that he would have to talk to her about it first.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry told Ginny what Ron said, and then Ginny told Hermione.

"Well then, I will just have to take things into my own hands." Said Hermione mysteriously.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: hope you enjoyed. R&R and tell me what you think so far.


	10. Bad News

Chapter 10 Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

Mia08 – You have the right idea, not exactly correct, but you're on the right track. Ron and Hermione aren't getting engaged though; not yet anyway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Man, it stinks that you can't come with us to the burrow for Christmas," Ron said to Hermione one morning a few days before break as they were walking to DADA.

"Yea, I know, I'm sorry baby, but I don't get to see my parents that often anymore with school and everything, so I need to spend the holiday with them. I'll make it up to you when we get back to school, don't worry." she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Alright, but it better be good," he said laughing as they walked into the classroom.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione as they sat down at the table next to Harry and Ginny.

There was no teacher and the students were going wild. There were people dancing on tables and there was snogging all over the classroom.

"We don't know," replied Ginny, "it's been like this since we got here a few minutes ago."

"Yea," added Harry, "no teacher and wild students, it's not that bad though, I mean no teacher means no work. It's a great Christmas present for me."

"Wow, this could be fun," said Ron.

"Yea, I've always wanted to dance on a table." said Hermione.

"Wow, I never really expected that from you, but I've kind of always wanted to also." said Ginny as she climbed onto the table, "come on Hermione," she said as she took Hermione's hand and pulled her up.

"Wow, this is good," said Harry as Ginny and Hermione dirty dancing on the table.

"Damn, I wish all of our classes were like this," said Draco Malfoy as looked up Ginny's skirt.

"Hey, that's my baby sister!" yelled Ron pushing Draco off of his chair.

"And she's _my _girlfriend!" added Harry punching him in the face.

Hermione and Ginny got off of the table and tried to stop the fight, but there was no use, there were punches flying everywhere.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Snape as he walked into the classroom and pulled the boys apart, "your teacher has been poisoned and will not be able to teach classes again until after break. Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, come with me." He finished as he walked out of the classroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry and Ron had both gotten detention for fighting with Malfoy. Malfoy only got a warning because he told Snape that Harry and Ron started it and he only fought back in self defense. They couldn't argue back without saying that Hermione and Ginny were dancing on the tables and Malfoy looked up Ginny's skirt and that's why they hit him, but then the girls would have gotten in trouble too.

"This is such bullshit! Malfoy never gets in trouble!" Ron said to Harry as they were cleaning trophies in detention.

"Yea, I know," said Harry as he finished the last trophy, "let's go to bed, I'm mad tired."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning at breakfast Hermione's jaw dropped when she read the letter that she had just received from her parents.

Dear Hermione,

Hi, how are you doing honey? It's been a while since we last heard from you, hope you are doing well in school. We just wanted to let you know that we were really looking forward to seeing you this Christmas but last week daddy's boss told him that he needed him to go out of town for Christmas week. We thought that you could still come home, and then you would only get to see him the morning that you went back to school, and you would be with me for Christmas. Yesterday my boss called me into his office and told me that they needed me to work all Christmas week. I explained that I couldn't work because you were coming home from school and I needed to be with you, but he just told me that if I didn't work I would lose you job. We are so sorry honey, but you won't be able to come home this year for Christmas. We were hoping that you would be able to stay at one of your friend's houses so that you wouldn't have to spend the holiday at school, and we are going to send your Christmas presents to you via owl. We love you Hermione.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

Hermione was shocked. She was looking forward to spending Christmas with her parents this year. She was also upset because she would have to be spending Christmas at school. Then she re-read a line of the letter, _we were hoping that you would be able to stay at one of your friend's houses so that you wouldn't have to spend the holiday at school,_ and she remembered that Ginny had offered for her to stay at the burrow for Christmas.

"Hey Gin, read this," she said to Ginny as she handed her the letter.

"I was hoping that your offer to stay at the burrow was still available," she said when Ginny finished reading the letter.

"Of course it is, you are always welcome at our house, I'll owl mom tonight to tell her that you are coming." replied Ginny.

"Thanks Gin!" squealed Hermione as she hugged Ginny and then ran off to tell Ron that she would be spending Christmas with him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: R&R. I've got chapters 11-15 planned, but I don't know what to do after them. I can't tell you what they are going to be about or anything like that, but if you have any ideas of what could happen with the story feel free to give me ideas. Thanks, and I love reading your reviews! Sorry, this chapter was a bit shorter than the rest.


	11. The Arrival

Chapter 11 The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

A/N: So so so sorry that it took so long to update. I have been so busy with school and there is so much going on in my life that I didn't really have a lot of time to write. Hope you enjoy it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The morning that they would leave the school came in the blink of an eye.

"It's so exciting that you are both coming with us this year!" exclaimed Ginny to Hermione and Harry as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Before they knew it they were stopping at King's Cross.

"Wow, that seemed like a short ride." said Ron.

"Gee I wonder why," said Ginny, "you were only snogging Hermione the whole trip."

"Well I couldn't help it, she's just so cute!" said Ron kissing Hermione again.

"Aww thanks babe," Hermione responded, "we better find your parents now."

"Hey look, it's Lupin," said Harry pointing at the raggedy old man that was once their DADA professor.

"Hi Remus, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione politely when they approached him.

"Well Mr. Weasley is at work today and Mrs. Weasley said that she had a lot of errands to run, so I offered to help them by escorting you 4 to the burrow." said Lupin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A short while later they were all pulled into a bone crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley when they entered the kitchen of the burrow 2 days before Christmas.

"It's so good to see you all!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she released her hold, "how are you?"

"We're great mum! How about you, how have things been around the house?" replied Ginny.

"Ohh, they've been good, but your dad's had to work a lot lately. Once he comes home tonight he is off until new years, he has to work late today though." answered Mrs. Weasley.

"That's great mum! Dad will be home for more than a day this year!" said Ron excitedly.

"Well enough chit chat, why don't you lot set the table and I will start cooking, Remus will you be staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Not tonight Molly, I best be on my way, I told Tonks that I would have dinner with her tonight." responded Lupin.

Lupin left shortly after helping Molly with the cooking, the kids finished setting the table and then went upstairs to get washed up for dinner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"The food is great Mrs. Weasley, thanks for having us this year." said Hermione.

"Yea, thanks," added Harry.

"Oh no problem, you know that you are always welcome in our house," started Mrs. Weasley, "I was thinking that since tomorrow is Christmas Eve we should decorate and then have mini celebration since everyone will be arriving tomorrow night."

"What do you mean _everyone_?" asked Ron confused.

"Oh no! I ruined the surprise!" said Molly as she clapped a hand over her mouth, "well it was supposed to be a surprise, but Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Remus, and Tonks will be joining us for Christmas this year."

"Oh mum that sounds like so much fun!" said Ginny excitedly.

They finished their dinner while chatting about how they were going to decorate this year. Once they were done they all went upstairs to wash up for bed since it was getting late.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ron wake up! Dad's home!" yelled Ginny as she hit Ron with a pillow.

And sure enough when Ron got down to the kitchen his father was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Dad!" Ron shouted as he ran over and hugged Mr. Weasley, "It's so good to see you! When did you get home?"

"Late last night, you were all sleeping," answered Mr. Weasley. "Didn't want to wake you."

In a few minutes everyone was in the kitchen welcoming Mr. Weasley home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At lunch time Mrs. Weasley announced what was going to be happening for the rest of the day, "Alright, when we are done eating I would like Ron, Harry, and Arthur to go and get a tree and some more fire wood. Hermione and Ginny I would like you two to gather all of the decorations, and I will start the dinner. Alright everyone, does that sound good?"

"Yea mum, we know, we do the same thing every year!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Well Hermione and Harry aren't usually here, so I just wanted to tell them," replied Mrs. Weasley.

After lunch Ron, Harry, and Mr. Weasley were on their way to get the tree. To Harry it seemed as though they had been walking for miles through endless woods, but both Ron and Mr. Weasley seemed to know exactly where they were going.

They soon came to a clearing with one single tree in the middle that would make a perfect Christmas tree.

"Here it is boys," said Mr. Weasley as he walked over to the tree and felt the pines, "the perfect Christmas tree."

"But why is there a perfect tree in the middle of a clearing, in the middle of the woods?" asked Harry slightly confused.

"Every year dad plants one in the spring, and he uses a potion and a spell on it that makes it grow perfectly. So every year we have the perfect tree by the time Christmas comes around." explained Ron with a look of satisfaction on his face.

They cut the tree down and then went to chop fire wood.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile Ginny took Hermione to get the decorations.

"Ginny, why are we going outside to get the decorations?" asked Hermione confused.

"We have to get a few things," said Ginny, "you see we have ornaments and stuff like that, but we have to get garland and we need supplies to make the angel and the lights."

"What do you mean to make them?" asked Hermione still confused.

"Let me explain," Ginny continued, "you see we get a gnome," she paused as she stunned a gnome that was walking by, "and then we keep it stunned, mum has a spell that will keep it stunned for 2 weeks. Then we paint it silver and put a halo on it and some wings and then it is the angel for the top of the tree. Then we get branches of a pine tree and make our own garland for the banister on the stairs and we make a wreath for the front door. Then we use popcorn and silver beads to make garland for the tree. We also collect pine cones and berries to decorate the wreath and garland. We find faeries and put them in the tree as lights, and we use the extra pine cones to hang on the tree. We collect cinnamon sticks to boil to scent the house like Christmas, and then we make our own mistletoe."

"Oh wow, that does sound like fun," exclaimed Hermione when Ginny finished explaining, "at my house we usually buy all of our decorations."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update! School has been crazy & I've had a lot of homework.. but I'm going to try and update as soon as possible. R&R


	12. A Different Kind of Christmas

Chapter 12 A Different Kind of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

A/N: sorry guys! I forgot about Percy.. once I remembered him it was too late to add him in and to tell you the truth I couldn't really remember what happened to him, so I did the best I could, hope you enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The girls finished making their decorations on the patio when the boys arrived back with the fire wood and tree shortly before dinner. When they all walked into the kitchen of the Burrow Mrs. Weasley already had food on the table and Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Tonks and Lupin were chatting in the living room.

"Come on everyone, time for dinner!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, "We'll decorate when we are done eating."

"Wow Mrs. Weasley, this looks amazing!" exclaimed Hermione as they all sat down to the dinner table.

When they were finished with dinner Mrs. Weasley brought out the dessert, "Home made chocolate mousse!"

"I'd like to make an announcement," said Remus as he stood up next to Tonks and clanked his knife on his wine glass.

"Ohh kids would you please be quiet, Remus has something to tell us!" said Molly excitedly because she wanted to know what the announcement was.

"Ok well actually _Tonks_ and I Have an announcement to make," Remus continued when everyone quieted down, "well as you know, Tonks and I have been seeing each other for a while now and we have decided that we are getting married."

"We're engaged!" added Tonks excitedly holding up her left hand and showing everyone the ring that Remus had given her.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" exclaimed Molly as she and the girls jumped up to see the ring. It was gorgeous, a simple white gold band with a large square diamond in the middle and 3 smaller diamonds on each side. It looked antique, but very glamorous.

"Congratulations," said Bill as he got up to shake Remus' hand. All of the other men followed suit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After they finished eating their dessert and talking about the wedding plans; the wedding will be held in the summertime, they started to decorate.

"Alright, first of all Ronald, I need you to put this extra mousse in the refrigerator. I think Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Harry should help Arthur put up the tree and Ron can help when he is done with the mousse. Remus, Tonks tells me that you are good with fires, so I was hoping that you could get a nice big fire burning for us," started Molly.

"Sure Molly, I'd love to," responded Lupin as he got up to start getting some of the firewood that the boys had gotten earlier.

"Then," Mrs. Weasley continued, "the girls could get the decorations for the tree ready, we could start making the garland and painting the gnome. That way once the tree is up we can all decorate it together and then we can all do the garland for the banister and the wreath together. After we are done we can have a little celebration for Remus and Tonks."

"Sounds good Molly," replied Tonks.

"Yea," agreed all the others as they got to work.

In no time at all the tree was up and they were all decorating it with the ornaments and the homemade garland, gnome angel, and faeries. They added some pinecones and the tree was complete.

"Hey, mum, we forgot the mistletoe!" said Ginny as she ran outside to get it.

When she came back in she hung it on the doorway to the kitchen and then pulled Harry under it and kissed him.

Next they moved on to making the garland for the banister and then putting it up. _That_ was a difficult task.

"Would you two cut it out!" yelled Mrs. Weasley over all the racket, "It's Christmas time, you are supposed to be caring and loving, not doing all this pish posh."

"Sorry mum," said George.

"Yea, sorry mum, it won't happen again," added Fred.

Fred and George had bewitched the branches that they were using for the garland to fly up in the air and hit Ron over the head. While Ron and Mrs. Weasley didn't find it amusing at all the rest of them were howling with laughter.

After a few more hours of decorating the house and drinking butterbeer Tonks and Remus announced that they had to leave because they were going to Tonks house to spend Christmas day with her family.

"Have fun."

"We'll miss you."

"Merry Christmas!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once they left Mrs. Weasley sent the kids up to bed so that they would be well rested for Christmas morning.

It was quite interesting trying to get ready for bed. There were 9 people all trying to use the same bathroom. The sleeping arrangements were all a mess too. Harry was sleeping in Ron's room, Hermione and Fleur were with Ginny, Fred and George were in their old room and Bill and Charlie slept in Percy's old room. Percy still wasn't talking to the family after the incident that they had a few years ago, so he was not going to be joining the family for Christmas this year.

After the kids went to bed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed up late into the night getting all the presents put out around the tree and setting the table for the next morning's breakfast.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Get up! Get up! It's Christmas morning!" you could hear Ron yelling all through the house at 7:30 a.m.

All the kids got up and went down to the living room where Molly and Arthur were waiting on the couch with Ron who was as ecstatic as a 6-year-old would normally be on Christmas morning. There were several piles of presents on the floor around the trees. Everyone had presents from the Weasleys and Hermione, Fleur and Harry's families had sent them gifts. Harry only received a pair of Duddley's old socks from the Dursleys this year.

"Hey at least they got me something," Harry said with a sort of disgusted look on his face.

All the children received handmade sweaters from Mrs. Weasley as well as candy, books, candles and clothes for the girls, and products from Zonko's joke shop for the boys.

Hermione's parents sent her a new outfit with a plain silver necklace and matching earrings from Tiffany's. Hermione had to explain to them what Tiffany's is as it is a muggle store that they had never heard of until that point in time.

Harry got Ginny a golden bracelet and she got him a broom kit that he had been wanting.

"I didn't know what to get you," Ron began as Hermione opened the small box he handed her, "so instead of buying you a lot of things, I got you that anklet that I thought you would like; actually Ginny helped me pick it out. And I wrote you this," he finished as he handed Hermione a piece of parchment that was neatly folded up.

She opened the parchment and there was a poem on it that read itself to her:

Hermione,

Your name is like a song

Just listening to your heartbeat

I could dance all night long

You are so wonderful

You mean the world to me

Without you I would be nothing

That is what I want you to see

You've been here for me all along

And for that I am thankful

You are so generous

And I am so grateful

To have a girl like you

Is the best thing I could wish for

Thank you for everything

I could not ask for more

You are my dream come true

With you everything falls into place

I just wanna be with you

You're the only one for me

I love you Hermione Granger

"Ohh thank you Ron! I love it!" squealed Hermione as she jumped on top of Ron and hugged him so tightly he thought he would burst.

Hermione then handed Ron her gift, "It's not much, but I made it for you, I hope you like it."

When Ron opened the package that Hermione gave him it took his breath away at the fact that she could make something so perfect that would mean so much to him. It was a scrapbook full of pictures of the two of them, just the two of them, since the time they first met, until this very day. It hummed a song if you left it open long enough. 'Back at One' by Brian McKnight. Their song.

A/N: For some reason I hated this chapter, like a lot. It took so long to write and I found it really boring, i'm really excited about the next chapter though, it should be a fun one and I should be done with it sooner than the last few b/c I've got a lot of good ideas for it and I've already started writing it. hope you enjoy, R&R.


	13. The New Year's They'll Never Forget

Chapter 13 The New Year's They'll never forget

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rest of Christmas was perfect. They finished opening their presents and had just started eating breakfast when it began to snow. Then they all hung around the house all day and fooled around with their presents. The pretty much did the same thing for the next few days with the exception of the few times that they went out to play in the snow or to gather some more fire wood.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was now the morning of New Year's Eve. It was about 10 o'clock and the kids were in the back yard of the Burrow having a snowball fight. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur had all left the day before because they had business to attend to, so now it was just Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey, that's not fair!" yelled Ron as Harry jumped on top of him shoving him face first into the snow.

"Actually mate, there are no rules," said Harry as he helped Ron up out of the snow.

"No rules, eh?" responded Ron when he was standing on his own 2 feet again.

"Well then, I guess _this_ is allowed."

Ron took an armful of snow and shoved it in Harry's face. And with that their snow war began.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey love, I've got a secret to tell you," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear after they had finished with dinner.

"What is it?" asked Hermione curiously.

"You'll see later on, but I promise that you'll like it" responded Ron mysteriously.

"Oh okay, well I'll be expecting something good." Said Hermione in a sexy tone.

"Alright everyone, lets have a celebration for the ending of this year and the beginning of next year!" said Mrs. Weasley as they all settled into the living room.

With her Mrs. Weasley brought 2 huge platters of food. One was fruits and vegetables with cheese and crackers and the other was full of tasty treats such as pastries and cookies and what not.

"Ron honey, would you be a dear and grab the juice? I forgot it in the fridge."

"Yea, sure mum, I'll be back in a sec," said Ron cheerfully as he jumped up to go into the kitchen.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Hermione once he left the room, "he seems really happy about something."

"Oh you know, it's probably just that the new year is coming or something like that," answered Mrs. Weasley.

"Yea, probably."

Meanwhile in the kitchen… '_Ahh this is so good that mom asked me to get the drinks, I was hoping she would all day' _ Ron thought to himself as he pulled the two pitchers of juice out of the fridge. One was cider and the other punch. He then pulled a small flask out of his pocket. '_Lets see, mum and dad like the punch the best they usually drink all of I,_' thought Ron as he poured the small flask into the punch. He then pulled out two smaller bottles from behind the cabinet and drank one and then put the other one in his pocket.

"Here you go mum," said Ron as he placed the pitchers on the table and went back to the kitchen to get the glasses.

"Wait Ron, I'll help you," said Hermione as he left the room again.

Once in the kitchen Ron handed Hermione the small bottle in his pocket and told her to drink it.

"What is this?" whispered Hermione slightly concerned.

"I can't tell you now, mum and dad might overhear, but its nothing bad, I promise, just drink it. Please?" Ron whispered back.

"Oh, alright, but anything bad happens to me its your fault!" Hermione said to Ron sternly.

A short while later they returned to the living room with the glasses and the party began.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron was right in his assumption that his parents would drink all of the punch. Ginny had a small glass, but besides that his parents drank the rest of it while the kids drank the cider.

"I'm getting really sleepy, I think I'm going to head to bed," announced Mrs. Weasley at 12:30.

"I think I'll join you," added Mr. Weasley while trying to keep his eyes open.

Harry and Ginny went off to bed shortly after the parents.

"Well," said Hermione.

"Well what?" answered Ron.

"What was your surprise that you told me about earlier?"

"Ahh yes, the surprise. Well you see when I went into the kitchen to get the juice I poured a sleeping potion into the punch because I knew my parents would drink it all. The potion that I gave you was the counter potion incase you drank some punch. It would make the punch have no effect on you." Ron answered.

"Ron Weasley, you are a horrible person, giving your parents a sleeping potion like that!" said Hermione, but she couldn't help herself and she let out a little giggle.

"Come on 'Mione, it's not that bad, it will only last until 8 a.m. That's what the bottle says, you give it to your victim, er um person," he corrected himself when Hermione gave him a stern look, "at night time and it lasts until 8 o'clock the next morning. So you see it's really not that bad, now all we have to do is put this charm that I found on Harry and Ginny's doors. That way they can't leave the rooms. You wait here, I'll go do that now."

"Fine, I'm going to go and change into my pajamas first though and then I'll meet you back down here, what's the charm? I'll do it on Ginny's door when I leave."

Ron gave Hermione the charm and they then went upstairs to change and lock the doors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A short while later Hermione entered the kitchen in her pajamas to see that Ron was doing something in the fridge. Hermione was wearing soft light pink pajama pants with a low cut v-neck silk pink camisole and a thin pink sheer robe over it. Ron too was wearing pajamas but he had on blue and green plaid pajama pants and a white beater.

"Hey love, glad you could make it," he said when he turned around and saw her standing there.

Ron had placed whipped cream, chocolate syrup, vanilla pudding and strawberries on the table before Hermione arrived.

"Look what I found," said Ron showing Hermione the chocolate mousse that he just pulled out of the fridge, "left over from Christmas Eve."

"I'll be right back," said Hermione as she walked into the bathroom.

While Hermione was in the bathroom she did a contraception charm on herself just in case. She had a pretty good idea where this was going. After she finished she went to the bathroom, washed her hands and walked back out into the kitchen.

Ron surprised her by jumping out behind her and tickling her sides. Hermione couldn't stop laughing, her sides were her most ticklish spot on her entire body and Ron knew that.

"Ron … stop…" Hermione tried to get out between laughs.

She was now laughing so hard that there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you surrender?" Ron asked while he paused from tickling her for a moment.

"Never!" she said as she tried to get away from him.

"Well then," said Ron as he picked Hermione up and swung her over his shoulder.

He carried her over to the table and laid her down on top of it. He got on the table so he was straddling her pelvis and he continued to tickle her.

"Ron, wait a minute, please," Hermione begged.

Ron stopped.

"Yes love? What do you need?"

"Time."

"Time? What do you need time for?" Ron asked confused.

"Time to do THIS!" Hermione squealed as she reached behind her and picked up the whipped cream which she then continued to spray in his face.

"Oh you little!" he started but then the he got a better idea.

He untied her robe and she moved her body slightly off the table so he could remove it.

Then he kissed her. Harder and hotter than he had ever done before.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon with the rest of the details from the night. R&R.


	14. Back to School

Chapter 14 Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They kissed hotly for a few minutes and then Hermione picked up the bowl of pudding, took a handful and rubbed it all over Ron's face.

"You did NOT just do that!" said Ron as he started to laugh.

"Yea I did, and just _what_ are you going to do about it?" Hermione asked while she smeared the pudding down onto his neck.

"I'm going to make you lick it off. I'm not kidding either, lick it off." He tried to sound serious as he said this but Hermione found it funny and started cracking up.

"Oh you think that's funny do you? Well what do you think about this?" He said as he squirted chocolate syrup on her face and smeared it all around.

For a moment Ron thought that Hermione was going to squirt him back, but then she pushed him off of him and rolled him over so he was lying on his back. She got on top of him and pulled his beater off over his head.

Next she got the bowl of pudding and the bottles of whipped cream and chocolate syrup and set them next to him. She got off the table for a minute to get the chocolate mousse which Ron had left on the counter. She got back on top of Ron and placed the bowl of strawberries behind his head.

Hermione leaned over Ron's head to get a strawberry out of the bowl causing her breasts to come about an inch away from his face.

"Ooo I like this," said Ron as Hermione sat back up.

"Shh… just wait," Hermione whispered in a seductive tone.

She sprayed some whipped cream on the strawberry and then fed it to Ron. What she did next was _very_ un-Hermione like and he was not expecting it at all.

Hermione pulled Ron's pajama pants down so they were very low on his hips. She took a hand full of pudding and rubbed it all over his stomach. She proceeded to spray whipped cream and chocolate syrup on his chest and then she added some chocolate mousse, spreading it everywhere.

She slid down on the table so she was kneeling in-between his legs and she started to lick the desserts off of his body. He began to moan with satisfaction when she neared his erection which was now causing a huge bulge in his pajama pants. She licked his lower stomach along the top of his pants while massaging the erection in his pants with her hands. She pulled his pants off and threw them onto the floor with her robe and his beater. She was aroused even more than she already was when she saw that he wasn't wearing any boxers. She moved her head lower on his body slowly licking every inch that she encountered.

Ron decided that it was then Hermione's turn. He didn't want to finish, not yet, which he thought he would if she continued. He wanted to finish with her, inside of her.

He flipped her over so he was now on top of her. He bent down to kiss her and let his hands roam her body and slowly he began to massage her breasts. She arched her body and Ron knew that she wanted him to remove her shirt. He pulled it off over her head and slid down to kiss her neck. He got some of the ingredients that were on the table and rubbed them all over her upper body. He slid down even further and began to lick them off; caressing her breasts the entire time. He licked and sucked the ingredients off of her stomach and then slid up to lick them off her breasts. He felt her nipple tightening under his soft licks and knew that he could continue.

He slid back up her body and started to kiss her passionately again while he let his hands stray over her body. He reached down and pulled her pants off leaving her in only her knickers. He applied more pudding to her body and started to lick it off again slowly moving lower and lower. He slid his hand into her knickers and slowly stroked her. He couldn't take it anymore; he ripped her knickers off and parted her legs. He rubbed some whipped cream on her inner thighs and licked off every bit of it. Hermione started to moan and run her fingers through his hair. He licked her wetness and she started to go crazy.

She wanted more; she needed more. She flipped him over and kissed him powerfully. She slid on top of him; letting him enter her body. She slowly started riding him and found the he matched the movements creating a rhythm. Slowly going up and down, harder and deeper every time.

Ron started to groan with pleasure, but he needed more. He turned her over and drove himself deeper into her. Thrusting as hard as he could, but still he couldn't get enough. He could feel her holding onto his back, digging her nails into him, but he didn't care, this was the most perfect moment. He never wanted it to end. He saw her face contort and knew that she was getting close to climax. He wanted to come with her. He slid his hand down to where their bodies met and stroked the hidden cluster of nerves. He felt her tremble beneath him and it sent him over the edge into orgasm.

They stopped the movements at the same time and laid the together for a moment. Ron pulled himself out of Hermione and settled down next to her. She rolled to her side and cuddled into his arms. There they fell into a deep sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Ron woke up at 7 o'clock and realized that his parents would wake up from their spell in an hour. The kitchen was a mess and Hermione was still asleep on the hard kitchen table. She looked so innocent lying there; he didn't want to wake her up. He decided to do a cleaning charm which cleaned the entire kitchen including his and Hermione's bodies. He cleaned her pajamas and redressed her. He decided not to wake her up and instead he carried her up to Ginny's room, took the spell off the door and laid Hermione down on the extra cot. Luckily Ginny was still asleep.

Ron went downstairs and took a cold shower before going to bed himself. He was exhausted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wake up Ronald! It's almost 10 o'clock, we still need to go to Diagon Alley and get some extra school supplies for you. The train leaves tomorrow at 11 o'clock," bellowed Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Said Ron sleepily.

A short while later Ron arrived in the kitchen to see that everyone had already finished their breakfast.

"G'morning love," Ron said to Hermione who was sitting at the table reading the daily prophet; she looked up and he kissed her forehead.

Ron ate his breakfast and by 10:45 they were all on their way to Diagon Alley. They used flu powder to get there and luckily there was no trouble.

The group spent the day looking in all the shops and buying some things that they needed; mostly extra quills, ink, and parchment.

"I think we should get headed back," announced Mrs. Weasley at 5 o'clock, "we'll have dinner and then you kids should pack up your trunks so you don't have to rush in the morning."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That was a great dinner mum," Ron said as he got up to help her clear the dishes.

"Yea, thanks Mrs. Weasley, I think I'm going to pack my trunk up then take a shower and go to bed early tonight, I'm exhausted," said Hermione as she got up to go upstairs.

"Yea, I agree with Hermione," said Ginny as she got up and left.

"Hey Hermione, why were you so happy today?" Ginny asked when they got up to her room.

"Oh, no reason, I just had fun last night, that's all," Hermione didn't want Ginny to know that she had sex with Ron last night.

She didn't think that Ginny would approve and she thought she would be disgusted since Ron is her brother.

"If you say so," responded Ginny.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and then get to bed," Hermione announced to Ginny once she finished packing her things.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning everyone woke up at 9 o'clock to make sure that they wouldn't be late. They didn't want to miss the train.

They ate their breakfast and packed their pajamas from the night before. By 10 o'clock they were all ready and on their way to King's Cross.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later the Hogwarts Express was stopping at the station in Hogsmeade. The kids all went to the Great Hall for the welcome back feast and then they went to their common room to relax for the next days classes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might be a while until I update again with midterms coming up and all. R&R.


	15. A Tiny Problem

Chapter 15 A Tiny Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

A/N: soo sorry that it has taken me so long to update / I was really busy with school and whatnot, but hopefully now that it's summer again I'll be able to update more often. R&R

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few months went by rather quickly. They all had a lot of homework, but it was all fairly easy.

"Hey Hermione, wait up!" Ginny called after charms one day at the beginning of February.

"Yea Gin, what is it?"

"Well, you see, I was just wondering why you were so happy that day in Diagon Alley."

"I already told y..,"

But Ginny cut her off "no! I want the real reason"

"What do you mean the real reason?" asked Hermione slightly worried that Ginny might get mad if she told her the truth.

"I had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and I couldn't get out of my room, that's what I mean, and _you_ weren't in your bed.. so what was going on? And I want the truth." Finished Ginny.

"I just had a lot of fun at the celebration for Lupin and Tonks that's all. I don't know why you couldn't get out of your room, maybe you accidentally locked the door, and I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, so maybe that's where I was when you woke up. But I really don't know what you want me to tell you." Hermione explained.

"Hermione this is ridiculous I have known you for years now and I know that you are lying to me, you never look me in the eyes when you are lying and also I was up for almost an hour trying to get out of my room so I know that you weren't in the bathroom for that long, why cant you just tell me where you were or what you were doing or whatever." Ginny said started to get annoyed that Hermione wouldn't tell her the truth.

"Listen Gin, I've gotta go to DADA now so I'll talk to you later, bye." And with that Hermione ran off before Ginny had a chance to respond.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's going on with you and Ginny?" Ron asked Hermione a few days later in the common room before bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we're fine."

"Don't lie to me Hermione, you haven't talked to her in days and when we see her in the corridors you come up with some excuse to walk the other way."

"Oh that," said Hermione, "well I ran into her the other day after charms, and she started asking me about New Year's Eve. See she tried to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and she couldn't get out of her room and she noticed that I wasn't in my bed. I mean she has some good points. She said she was up for an hour trying to get out of her room, so she knows that I was lying when I said that I was in the bathroom. I hate lying to her Ron."

"Oh, umm well I don't really know what you should tell her, I mean we can't tell her the truth, she would kill us." Replied Ron starting to look worried.

"Wait a minute, didn't Ginny drink some of the punch?" asked Hermione looking very worried.

"Yea, why what's wrong with that?" answered Ron looking confused.

"Well you put the sleeping potion in the punch, so Ginny should have been asleep all night, but she woke up. Ron what would have happened if your parents woke up! Where did you get that potion? It was obviously a fake!"

"But.." started Ron not knowing what exactly to say.

"You can't talk your way out of this one Ron! Your parents could have woken up earlier and come down to the kitchen and saw us asleep on the table. NAKED! Oh my gosh! I don't know what we are going to do. We need to find out if they woke up."

"The only way to do that is to tell Ginny the truth and find out what time she woke up. And to answer your question I got the potion from a shop in Hogsmeade before break." Exclaimed Ron.

"OK, well I will have to tell Ginny what really happened, hope that she will forgive me for lying, and hope that she will help us."

"Why wouldn't she help us?" asked Ron. "Ginny is always willing to help you with anything."

"Ron we had sex on your kitchen table! I don't know how well she is going to take that! After all that is where you eat all of your meals when you are at home." Said Hermione as she headed up to the girls dormitories, "I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night," said Ron as he kissed Hermione on the cheek and headed up to bed himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: sorry that this chapter was really short, I had it planned to be a lot longer but then I decided to chop it in half so I could let you know I would be updating a lot more often now, and hopefully be getting this story done within the next few weeks.


End file.
